


Kinky Drugs

by KillerDean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), It gets really dark so warning, M/M, Smut, Toys, don’t read if you’re not okay with torture, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerDean/pseuds/KillerDean
Summary: Keith and Lance get captured by Lotor and Lotor decides to test something on them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I, haha, wrote this in a mental hospital. I’m not crazy, I just have depression. Anyway, I was really bored and a tiny fic turned into this. The journals they give us are only 40 pages. I read whatever I wrote that day to my roommate at night like a bedtime story. She never watched voltron but she got really engrossed into this fic. After chapter 2, she yelled at me and kept saying “What the FUCK happens to Lance?!?!” For a full day. Shout out to my methhead roommate, Hannah.

Keith woke up suddenly. His head pounded and he felt sore everywhere. He groaned as he moved his hand to his throbbing head. He heard a harsh jingling sound as he did so, and he looked down to see a chain coming from a shackle on his wrist.

  
“What the…”

  
He looked around him and gasped when he realized where he was.

  
“Oh no…” He groaned as the memories of what had happened prior flooded his mind.

  
A mission. He had been on a mission with Lance to a seemingly abandoned Galra base. Blaster fire rang in his ears. This supposedly abandoned Galra base was not, in fact, abandoned. It had been a trap. Lotor’s generals came out of nowhere and Lance and him had been beaten and captured. He looked around the cell, taking in the room he was in, trying to find a way to escape. The room was small keith could feel the cold surface of metal against his back. His arms were chained to the wall behind him, but they were long enough so that he could sand up and walk around a little bit. He tested their length, standing up and walking as far as they would allow. He managed to read the middle of the room before he felt the tug of the chains, restraining him from moving forward any more. It was room dim, the only light coming from a small crack under the cell door. It provided enough light so that he could see the dark lump across the circular room. The lump groaned and Keith feel his heart beat faster. The lump sat up.

  
“Where am I?”

  
Keith sighed in relief. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

  
“How you’re you doing, Lance?” Keith said.

  
The shape whipped around to see where Keith’s voice was coming from.

  
“Keith?” Lance whispered.

  
“Yeah, it’s me.” Keith responded.

  
He walked towards Lance, but stopped when the chains prevented him from going further. He sat on the ground as Lance crawled over to him. The sliver of light coming from the crack under the door illuminated a line across Lance’s face, making his blue eyes glow in the dim room. He met Keith in the middle of the room and reached out to try and touch jim, to make sure he was really there.

  
“Where are we?” He asked when his hand found Keith’s.

  
Keith gripped his hand.

  
“We got captured by Lotor, remember?”

  
Keith saw Lance furrow his brow in the dim light.

  
“So we must on his ship, or in that Galra base…” Lance muttered, staring off to the side.

  
He looked down at Keith’s chest.

  
“It looks like they took our armor…” He said.

  
Keith looked down at his clothes. It was true, they had taken his paladin armor and changed him into the Galra prison uniform; the black bodysuit and tattered purple shirt. He didn’t want to think about the Galra undressing him. He shuddered.

  
“I don’t think we’re on a ship.” Lance whispered.

  
“How can you tell?”

  
“Listen.”

  
The two teens fell silent, their ears straining to hear something in the quiet room.

  
“I don’t hear anything.” Keith whispered

  
“Exactly, if we were on a Galra ship, we would hear a faint engine noise or something. Here it’s just…” Lance paused, “Quiet.”

  
“So you think we’re still at the base?” Keith asked.

  
Lance nodded, “That or another base.”

  
They sat in silence, unsure of what to do next.

  
“How long do you think we’ve been in here?” Keith asked, his mouth felt dry.

  
“I dunno, maybe a few hours?” Lance responded.

  
“Yeah… yeah sounds right.” Keith said.

  
He lowered his gaze. Had the team noticed their absence yet? Probably. He wondered how long it would take for them to come. Keith’s breath hitched as another thought passed his mind. What they were at another base? How will the team find them? He started to panic slightly. How long will it take them then, hours? Days? Weeks? His heart beat faster and his thoughts raced as panic started to bubble in his chest. Suddenly, he felt Lance squeeze his hand, bringing him out of his head. Keith looked up and saw Lance smiling calmly.

  
“It’s okay. We’ll get through this.” Lance said, his voice soft and soothing as he tried to calm keith down. “Now take a few deep breaths.”

  
Keith nodded before taking 3 long, deep breaths, slowing his heart.

  
Lance smiled that signature Lance smile.

  
“And beside you got me. Lancey Lance is here to save the day!”

  
Keith chuckled softly.

  
Lance stood up and started wandering around his side of the cell. Keith got the message and did the same, looking for anything that could aid their escape. He found what looked like a bolt and some lint.

  
“Find anything?” Keith asked.

  
“Just dust.” LAnce picked up a metal shard, “And this.” He let go of it. It hit the ground with a small clang, which seemed to echo around the little room.

  
“I don’t think we’re getting out of here anytime soon.” Keith huffed.

  
Just then, the door opened and the cell was flooded with light. The two boys blinked against the light, the brightness of it hurting their eyes. A figure appeared in the doorway, casting a long shadow into the room.

  
“Hello, Paladins.”

  
Keith’s blood ran cold. He recognized that voice.

  
“Lotor.” Keith growled.

  
Me moved protectively in front of Lance

  
“It is so good to finally meet you face to face, Black Paladin.” Lotor teased.

  
As Keith’s eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out more of Lotor’s face. He took in the sight, having not actually seen Lotor in person before. His white hair reached down to his waist, and seemed to glow in the light from the hallway behind him. He had Galran eyes, but unlike most Galra, he had irises and pupils. His iris was a deep purple color and his pupils were slits, like a snake’s. Keith shuddered unter their stare. Lotor has light, lavender skin that seemed… well perfect. Not one scar or anything. Keith felt a twinge of jealousy. But the most peculiar this about him was his ears. His ears were pointed, like an Altean’s. He was carrying something in his right hand; a small box. Lotor walked up to Keith, causing him to have to look up at him. Man, was he tall. But Keith stood his ground, trying to puff out his chest, and anything to make him seem intimidating. Lotor smiled down at Keith, an element of malice hiding behind the smile. Keith wanted to cower in the gaze, but he refused to show weakness in front of Lotor.

  
“What do you want with us, Lotor?” Keith snarled

  
“Oh, not much. I just want to test a theory, and have some… fun.” Lotor said, smiling. There was a gleam of something malicious in Lotor’s snake eyes that scared Keith.

  
“So, Black Paladin, I hear that you’re half Galra.”

  
Keith forgot about being intimidating and his eyes widened. Catching himself, he scowled at Lotor.

  
“How did you know?”

  
“I have many ears in many places,” Lotor said, “Now let’s have some fun.”

  
Lotor held up the box, then opened it. He pulled out a syringe filled with a purple liquid.

  
“I don’t know what you’re doing, but I won’t let you hurt Lance.” Keith said.

  
“Oh my, but this is not for him. He’ll get his tomorrow. No, my dear, this is for you.”

  
And with that, Lotor swiftly stabbed Keith in the neck with the needle. Lance jumped forward and tried to rip Lotor’s hand off the syringe before he could inject it, but Lotor threw him across the room and knocking the wind out of him. He injected the purple liquid into Keith’s neck as he clawed at Lotor’s hand.

  
“No! Stop, get away from me! Get… a-away…”

  
Keith trailed off as the serum entered his blood stream. He fell to the ground and laid still. Lance coughed, trying to catch his breath. When he saw Keith on the ground, he tried to run over to him, but the chains restricted him.

  
“Keith, Keith!” Lance cried as hot tears began to stream down his face. Lotor knelt down and grabbed fistful of Keith’s dark hair, lifting him up. Keith’s eyes had fogged over and was muttering nonsense words no one could ever understand.

  
“Pathetic.”

  
Lotor stood up and let Keith’s head fall to the ground with a loud thunk. He looked down at Lance, his face filled with boredom.

  
“I’ll be back for you tomorrow.”

  
And with that, he turned and left. The cell door closed with a hiss, plunging the room into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the serum did to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I’m really lazy. It’s all written out, but I have to type it up and I’m really lazy.

Lance stared at Keith. His loud sobs filled the room as he tried to crawl towards Keith, but it was in vain. He couldn’t reach him. Lance stared at the unmoving lump that was Keith, hoping for some sign that he was okay.

“Keith!” Lance called.

——

Keith’s vision was dark. He could hear lance calling for him, but it sounded muffled. The coldness of the metal that he laid on seemed distant. The only thing he felt was fire. His blood seemed to boil. It felt like his skin bubbles from the heat. His teeth ached as if he had been grinding them for 3 hours straight. His ears burned. He couldn’t move. His body felt like a lead weight. The pain, the dullness, the weight… it seemed to go on for forever. But soon, his body began to shake, slowly at first, then violently. Lance watched as Keith squirmed. It looked like he was having a seizure. He tried to pull at the chains, hoping, in vain, that the chains would budge. Suddenly, Keith stopped shaking. He groaned.

“Keith!” Lance cried.

Keith sat up and rubbed at his neck. The place where he had been injected felt sore and Keith knew it was going to bruise.

“Keith, are… are you okay?” Lance asked.

Keith looked up and saw Lance’s tear stained face. He was surprised. He could actually see in the dark cell. It was as if he had gotten night vision goggles, but in full color.

“Lance?” Keith croaked. His throat felt dry.

“Keith! Are you okay?! Thank God!” Lance cried in relief.

Keith crawled over to him.

“Lance, I can see you…” Keith said, raising his hand to touch Lance’s face.

“Of course man, it’s not THAT dark in here.”

“No, no, like, I can SEE you. Clearly. It doesn’t look dark in here at all.” 

Lance waved his hand in front of Keith’s face. Keith batted it away.

“What did I just say!?”

Just then, every sound seemed to amplify. He became hyper aware of the sounds around him. The hum of the lights in the hallway outside the cell, Lance’s breath, his heartbeat.. Hell he could even hear him swallow. Everything was loud. He hissed in pain and grabbed his head

“Keith, are you alright?” Keith asked.

“Shhh!” Keith hissed

Lance’s voice was loud. It hurt his head.

“Whisper, please.” Keith whispered

“Why?” Lance whispered back.

“Because everything sounds really loud right now” Keith groaned. 

“Ya’ think it has something to do with what they injected you with?”

“Definitely.”

They sat in silence as Keith adjusted to his enhanced hearing. Suddenly, Keith felt a shot of pain from his head to his feet. He bent over yelling in pain.

“Keith!” Lance called, reaching out to place his hands on his back.

“Don’t touch me!” Keith shouted, except his voice wasn’t his voice. It was garbled, and came out more like a low growl then a shout. The tips of his fingers aches and Keith looked down at his hands to see his fingernails growing long and sharp, like claws. His ears felt impossibly hot and he felt the skin on his ears seem to stretch. His skin bubbled, and he felt hair grow all over him. He was changing, turning-

“Galra.” Lance whispered, stating whose eyed at Keith. 

By the time the pain stopped, Keith was covered head-to-toe in purple fire. He had big ears, like a cat, and a tail, like that of a lion. He had grown taller, and now he was slightly taller than Lance. His eyes flowed yellow and he no longer had pupils. He ran his tongue over his teeth and found that his canines grew a bit longer and a bit sharper, like fangs. Keith looked down at his clawed hand.

“Nononononononono…” Keith muttered as he felt the rest of his body, feeling the purple fur everywhere.

“So that stuff turned you Galra…” Lance whispered.

“Yeah, but how?!” Keith asked desperately.

“Well, you’re already half Galra, so maybe it just, like, exaggerated your Galra genes?”

Keith frowned. That made sense.

“If that’s the case, that what are they going to give you tomorrow? You’re not half Galra.”

“Don’t know, and don’t wanna know.” Lance said shaking his head.

“Yeah, me too.” Keith sighed, “We should get some rest and hope we get rescued before Lotor shows up tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” Lance said.

Keith’s eyelids felt heavy as he and Lance curled up together. His eyes fluttered shut and they both slipped into a dreamless sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lotor injects lance

“Check the scanners again.”

The rest of Team Voltron had been sitting in the Castle, waiting for Keith and Lance to return. They had heard blaster fire and yelling via the comms an hour prior and they feared the worst. But they knew that if they were okay, and they did try to rescue them, Lance would have a fit and sulk for the rest of the week. But now they were worried. Pidge checked all comms and scanners again, hoping for some sign of the Red Lion.

“Nothing.” Pidge said, frowning.

“We need to send someone down there immediately.” Allura said, “They are bound to still be on the planet.”

“They are, we haven’t seen any ships leave the planet, so they must still be there.” Shiro said. 

“But who could’ve attacked them? Our sources said that the base was abandoned!” Coran said.

Hunk chimed in, “Maybe it was and then someone moved in?”

“Well whatever it is, we need to get down there to investigate.” Allura said, tapping at the controls. The Castle began to move towards the planet when suddenly it shook violently. Alarms blared and warning signs popped up everywhere, bathing the bridge in red light. The ship shook again as everyone rushed back to their consoles.

“What happened?!” Allura yelled at Coran.

“I don’t know!” Coran yelled back.

Allura pulled up the video feeds from all around the ship, trying to find the cause of the disturbance. Suddenly, the Castle shook again and a beam of purple light shot across one of the outside video feeds.

“What was that!?” Pidge shouted.

Just then, the cause of the beam came into view.

“Is that…?” Hunk asked his eyes wide.

“The Comet ship.” Allura finished. 

Lotor’s comet ship raced into view on the main screen. 

“Particle barrier up!” Allura shouted.   
The Comet SHip shot its powerful laser cannon again, slicing right through the particle barrier. Thankfully, the beam just barely missed the ship.

“What are we gonna do!? WE CAN’T FIGHT THAT THING WITHOUT VOLTRON!” Pidge yelled over all of the alarms. 

“Princess, I hate to say it, but we have to get away. Another hit from that ship and we’ll be blown to bits!” Coran shouted, furiously tapping away at his console, trying to get things in the ship under control.

“I agree with Coran.” Shiro said.

“Well I don’t!” Pidge yelled, “We can’t just leave them!”

“Yeah, I-I agree with Pidge.” Hunk added.

“I hate to do this, but Coran is right,” Allura sighed, “We have to get away and come up with a plan. Besides, we’re no use to Keith and Lance dead.” 

She turned towards Coran, “We won’t go far. Just out of range and sight of that ship.”

“Yes Princess.” 

And with that, he turned the ship around and flew off into space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance woke up before Keith. He sat up, staring at his surrounding. He groaned. He was still in the cell. He had prayed that everything that had happened was merely a strange fever dream, but it appeared his prayers gone unanswered. That’s when Lance noticed that the shackles on his wrist seemed to be loose. His eyes widened and his heart raced. He carefully moved his hand and found that he was able to squeeze his hand out of the restraints. He then proceeded to squeeze his other hand out, then moved to free Keith.

“Hey, Keith, wake up.” He said, nudging him. Nothing.

“Come one man wake up!” he said, shaking him.

Still nothing.

Lance sighed, looks like he was gonna have to carry him, which would make their escape all that much harder.

Checked the cell door, to see if there was a way to get out. That’s when he noticed the small handprint next to the door. He pressed it.

Nothing happened.

Lance frowned. He looked down at his hand before looking at Keith. He smiled. Lance managed to get Keith onto his back and walked back to the door. He shifted Keith around and put his hand on the handprint. The door immediately and Lance went to run out when he bumped into something. He looked up and he felt his stomach sink. More like someone. Lotor towered over Lance, blocking their escape.

“Enjoy your brief freedom?” Lotor smiled.

With that, he grabbed Lance by the collar of his suit and threw him back into the cell. LAnce went flying, but Lotor had held onto Keith. He held a knife up to Keith’s throat while Keith continued to sleep peacefully.

“If you want no harm to befall your leader, You will do as I say.” Lotor said playfully, as if all of this was just a game.

Lance gulped, “Yeah, right. I’m calling your bluff.”

Lotor shrugged and began to slowly press the knife against Keith’s throat, drawing blood.

“Wait! No, stop!” Lance yelled, shaking. He took a deep breath. “Okay, fine, what do you want?”

“Come here,” Lotor beckoned. 

Lance stood up and slowly made his way over to Lotor. He stopped right in front of him.

“Now what?”

Lotor pulled out a syringe, “Hold still.”

Lance turned pale at the sight of the needle and took a step back.

“I said,” Lotor dropped Keith and grabbed Lance’s arm with enough force to leave a bruise. “Hold still.”

Lotor slowly brought the syringe to Lance’s neck. Lance was shaking in fear. He closed his eyes and felt the pain of the needle stabbing his neck and the burn of the liquid as it entered his blood stream. It felt like someone had superheated his blood. His breathing got shallow and he felt dizzy. He felt Lotor let go of him. He fell to his knees and gripped his upper arms as shivers ran down his spine. 

“W-What did you d-do to me?” Lance gasped.

“It’s an aphrodisiac.Or, at least that’s one of it’s properties. Don’t worry, it only gets worse.” Lotor smiled. Lotor dragged shivering Lance back to his chains, tightening them. He did the same for the sleeping Keith. The world seemed to blur for Lance as Lotor left the cell and closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up to a sweet smell. then Lotor comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING !!!!!!!!!!! this is a HELLA smutty chapter and if you don't like smut, why you reading this? This entire fic is really really smutty. Rape/noncoc warning for this chapter.

Keith woke up, covered in sweat. A sickly sweet smell filled his nostril as he opened his eyes to find that he was laying face down on the cold, metal floor. He sniffed the air again. The smell was getting stronger and it made Keith’s mouth water. It smelled like warm, gooey, sugary vanilla mixed with an assortment of flowers. A confusing smell, but Keith sniffed the air in, taking in the smell.He looked up and pushed himself to his knees. He found he was facing the wall, so he turned around. He gasped, Lance laid curled up on the floor, shivering. He saw that lance was covered in sweat and he could feel the heat coming off of him. And that smell… Keith sniffed the air again and confirmed his suspicions. The smell was coming from Lance. As he realized this, a shiver ran kown Keith’s spine.

“Lance! Lance, what happened!?” Keith called, crawling across the cell to Lance. He was only able to go so far before the chain prevented him from reaching Lance. But he kept pulling. Something inside of him seemed to pull him toward Lance. 

“L-Lotor, i-i-injected me… aph-aphrodisiac…. Injected me…” Lance stuttered before trailing off.

Keith felt his cheeks get warm. Lance gasped and the smell got stronger. Keith fell to his knees. The smell kept getting stronger, and it made Keith dizzy. He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach.

“Well, whatever he did to me, seems to be affecting me too…” Keith said, shaking his head, trying to shake away the dizziness.

“H-how?” Lance asked.

“The smell, it’s making me feel dizzy and hot and…”

‘Aroused.’ A voice said in Keith’s head. Or maybe it was his own.

“Y-yeah, me t-too,” Lance said before muttering, “And I’m horny as balls right now.”

Even though Lance muttered that last part, Keith’s Galra ears heard every word. The idea of Lance all hot and bothered made Keith’s stomach tingle even more. Keith looked down and saw that he had started to get hard. He looked back up at Lance.

“Lance, are you-” Was all Keith was able to say before he heard Lance moan. It was a small moan, but it still enough to flood Keith’s mind full of lewd thoughts. Thoughts of Lance under him, flustered, and covered with sweat. Keith could practically hear all the little sounds Lance would make. 

“Keith…”

Lance was brought out of his thoughts by Lance calling to him.

“Keith, I can’t take this…” Lance said, his voice breathy.

He started to crawl over to Keith.

“Help me, Keith,” Lance whined.  
Keith, again, tried to crawl closer, but again, the chains pulled him back. Lacne was able to crawl to about a foot away from Keith before his chains restricted him from moving closer.

“What the…”

Keith pulled at the chains again. They had been able to meet in the middle before, what happened?

“I think t-they shortened t-t-the chains,” Lance gasped out before falling over.

“Lance!” Keith yelled.

Lance had curled up in a ball again. He reached down and started rubbing himself through his clothes, trying to get some relief. He started moaning and the smell got stronger. It drove Keith crazy.

“Keith…” Lance moaned.

That was it. Keith couldn’t help himself. He started palming his own dick, which strained against the black bodysuit. They both sat there, rubbing themselves, both trying to find some relief. Keith imagined Lance, the feel of Lance’s lips against his own, the feel of Lance’s hot body under him, the feel of being inside him. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He glance at Lance to see him grinding against the ground, trying to find more friction. But nothing worked. They were left, stuck, in a hot and horny hell. Just then, the cell door opened and a gust of cold air entered the room.

“Are you enjoying yourselves?”

Lance looked up to see Lotor standing over him.

“Get the hell away from him!” Keith snarled.

“Aw, looks like Black cares about Red,” Lotor smiled. “This should be fun.”

Lotor pressed a few buttons on his wrist and after the last beep of the last button pressed, Keith could hear the sound of machines whirring. He watched as both Lance and his chains moved from the wall to the ceiling, forcing their hands above their head.

“There, now you can have front row seats,” Lotor chuckled. “I have quite the little show for you tonight, Black Paladin.”

He moved over to Lance and knelt down next to him. He dragged his hands all over Lance’s chest and bit at his ear, making Lance inhale sharply.

“Just me and your precious companion.” 

Keith pulled at the chains as he saw Lotor pull out a knife. 

“NO!”

Lotor pulled Lance onto his lap so that Lance’s back was against Lotor’s chest. Lance shudder as he felt the tip of the knife trail across his chest. It stopped at his neck and Lance trembled as he felt the tip of it slip under the edge of the black bodysuit. Lotor slashed the knife downwards, cutting the fabric from his neck to his crotch. Lance gasped as he was finally freed from the suit. Keith went weak in the knees at the sight. Lance, undone, in front of him. Lance’s dick seemed to throb and Lance could feel Keith gawking at him. He tried to close his legs, embarrassed. He didn’t was keith to see him like this, but Lotor kept his legs open.

“None of that, little Red,” He whispered into Lance’s ear. 

Lotor bit at his neck, causing Lance to cry out. He scked at the spot, leaving a dark bruise, as if marking Lance to show others that Lance was his. Lotor’s hands roamed all over Lance’s chest, sending little shivers to Lance’s dick. He whined, wanting more. As much as he hated Lotor, he desperately wanted him to touch him, to get rid of the heat in his stomach. Lotor continued to kist, suck and bite at his neck, leaving bruises everywhere. His hands had stopped roaming and were now pinching and flicking at Lance’s nipples, causing Lance to arch his back. He tried to grind himself against Lotor’s lap, but Lotor grabbed his hips, stopping him.

“Tsk, tsk, none of that either.”

Lance whined as Lotor continued his assault on Lance’s neck and nipples. This teasing was ruining Lance. Lotor’s hands started roaming again, from Lance’s chest, to his stomach, then to his inner thighs, but never touching his dick.

“I think it’s time,” Lotor said before pressing a button on his wrist.

Not a second later, a panel on the wall next to Lotor pops open and he pulls out three items: A small bottle of purple goop a little egg shaped vibrator, the kind with a little wire with a sensor at the end, and a little remote control for the vibrator. Lotor popped the bottle open and squirted some of its content onto his two fingers. Lance’s eyes widened as he realized what Lotor was planning to do. He squirmed a little, half trying to get away. Lotor held him firm. He lightly trailed his fingers all the way down Lance’s torso, leaving a slimy trail. When he reached Lance’s thighs, he teasingly brushed against Lance’s cock, sending little shivers up Lance’s spine. Lotor’s finger circled Lance’s entrance before slowly pushing inside of him. Lance gasped at the feeling. This was something entirely new to him, and it felt strange. Lotor pushed his finger in all of the way to the knuckle before slowly sliding it back out. Then he forcefully pushed it back in, pumping in and out at a fast pace.

“AH!” Lance gasped in surprise.

Lotor only stopped long enough to add a second finger before scissoring Lance open. Lance gritted his teeth at the slight burning sensation. Once Lotor had decided that Lance was ready, he slipped his fingers out only to slip the little vibrator into Lance, pushing it deep inside of him. Lance shivered at the feeling. Then Lotor turned on the toy and placed it on the lowest setting. It vibrated at an agonizing low pace, driving lance crazy. It kept Lance on his toes, but not enough to finish. It was torture. He tried to grind down again, but Lotor held him still. He licked the outer shell of Lance’s ear before whispering into it.

“You’ll have to tell me what you want.”

By this time, all rational thoughts had left Lance’s head. He just wanted release- an end to the pain he was in.

“P-please, t-touch me,” Lance begged.

Lotor upped the speed of the vibrator, “Where do you want me to touch you? Be specific, little Red~.” 

The little egg inside of lance pulsed faster, making Lance wince, pulling several breathy moans from his lips.

“T-t-touch my d-dick,” Lance stuttered.

“What’s the magic word?”

Lotor increased the speed even more

“P-please… Please! T-touch m-my dick p-please!” Lance gasped.

“Like this?”

Lotor touched the the tip of Lance’s throbbing cock, sending a jolt up his spine. Lance nearly screamed at the touch, his aching phallus finally getting some attention. Lotor rubbed his thumb over Lance’s slit, covering it with precum. Lotor started to rub him at a slow pace, torturing him. Lance’s mind was so fuzzy and full of want and need, he had completely forgotten about Keith, who was in a much worse state than Lance. Keith’s member strained at the fabric, begging to be free. The sweet smell had gotten so strong, keith could barely think straight. All he saw was Lance. Lance, covered in sweat. Lance, swollen nipples begging to be touched. Lance, dripping from his dick and his ass. And the sounds that Lance made made Keith’s ears burn. They were so sweet and delicious and Keith wanted to hear more. HE struggled against the chains. He watched al Lotor touched Lance all over and he felt a shot of jealousy. He wished he could do the same. He wanted to feel Lance’s soft skin under his fingertips. 

“Look how eager he is~” Lotor teased. 

He increased the vibrator to full speed, making Lance cry out.

“I think he’s ready, don’t you?” Lotor said, looking towards Keith. 

He pulled out the little toying, making Lance whine at the loss of stimulation.

Lotor undid his clothes and revealed what must’ve been his dick. An alien dick. It was a darker purple than the rest of Lotor’s skin, and had weird bumps and ridges on it. He squirted more of the purple goop into his hand and started coating it in lube.once he was done, he lifted Lance up slightly, lining himself up with Lance’s entrance. He then slowly lowered Lance down onto himself, entering him. Lance gasped at the feeling of something as big as Lotor’s phallus inside of him. Sure, he’s imagined what it would be like to be fucked in the ass, but he was prepared with the pain that came with the penetration. It didn’t feel as good as he imagined, but there was a hint of pleasure in there. Soon enough, Lotor was completely sheathed inside of Lance. He waited for Lance to adjust, enjoying the little noises Lance made. His shallows breaths, his little gasps when Lotor rolled his hips. All music to his ears. He slowly started to pull out before quickly thrusting back into Lance. Lance let out a long string of moans, bathing the cell with the sounds of sex; slapping skin, ragged breaths, little grunts, and loud moans.

“Are you enjoying this?” Lotor grunted.

All Keith could do was growl.

Lotor turned Lance’s head and kissed him. He bit at his lip, drawing a bit of blood. HE kept eye contact with Keith, as if he was bragging.

“I have what you want,” He seemed to say.

Lotor held lance in one and and used the other to jerk him off. Just then, Lotor thrusted at just the right angle, hitting a bundle of nerve endings that made Lance scream, Lance was overcome with euphoria, moaning out nonsense words. Lotor kept hitting that spot, making all of Lance tingle with pleasure. For Lance, it was finally enough. He came with a scream, spurting hot white liquid all over his stomach. Lotor thrusted into him a few more times before burying himself deep within Lance and came, filling him up. Lance went limp as he came off of his high, and his eyes seemed to fog over. Lotor pulled himself out of Lance, letting him fall to the ground. He cleaned himself off the best he could, and shoved his phallus back into his pants. He walked over to Keith. Keith had fallen to his knees and now stared intensely ahead, his bodysuit soaked with sweat.

“How was that for a show?” Lotor said, tipping Keith’s face up to face him. 

Keith just stared daggers at him. How dare he use Lance like that?! But at the same time, he wanted to do the same thing. It was almost as if he was-

“Jealous?” Lotor said.

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. Was he really jealous of Lotor? That Lotor could use Lance like that but not he? ‘No.’ Keith told himself, Lotor was just playing with his head. And so what that serum. And the smell. Without those things… Aw, who was he kidding? He’s had dreams about him and Lance for weeks now. Not to mention how he has been nervous whenever he was around Lance. And how he seemed to notice little things about him. Like how he would wave his hands around whenever he talked. Like when he was calm, Lane would walk around with his hands in his pockets; only to take them out again as soon as he started talking. He noticed how Lance’s would run his fingers through his hair when he was nervous, and how he seemed to bounce when he was excited. Sure they had gotten much closer compared to when they first left Earth, but it wasn’t romantic attraction, what it? Keith shook his head in denial. He did not have a thing for Lance; yet here he was…

“It looks like you want in on the fun,” Lotor said, poking as Keith’s erection. Keith’s breath hitched at the touch. 

“What do you say?”

“Fuck off,” Keith growled.

“Oh dear, that’s not good. Fine, if not with me then-” Lotor pointed at the unconscious Lance laying on the ground- “why not with Little Red?”

Keith’s ears involuntarily perked up.

Lotor smiled. “That’s what I thought.” He turned around. “Little Red~ time to get up!”

Keith watched in horror as Lance slowly got to his feet, obeying Lotor’s orders.

“Come over here.”

Lance started to walk over to Lotor, a goofy smile plastered on his face. His eyes were tinted pink and were dull, as if he was staring at nothing.

“What did you do to him!?” Keith yelled.

Lance walked up to Lotor and stopped.

“I injected him with a serum that makes him more-” Lotor played with Lance’s hair- “compliant to my commands.”

“But Lance said-!”

“I lied, simple as that. This-” Lotor said, gesturing to Lance’s growing erection- “Is merely one of the side-effects. A fun side-effect, but a side-effect nonetheless.”

Lotor grabbed Lance’s face and kissed him, slow and sweet, taunting Keith. Lance was right there and Keith couldn’t reach him. Lotor pulled back and whispered something into Lance’s ear. Lance nodded and stepped towards Keith.

“Lance…?” Keith said.

Lance got onto his knees- 

“L-Lance, what are you doing?”

-And started mouthing Keith through the bodysuit, staring up at him with those dull eyes. Keith gasped, his hard dick finally getting some attention. 

“Now, Lance, I think you’re forgetting something,” Lotor said, pulling out his knife. Lance stopped and pulled back.

“Hold still so I don’t cut you. Or don’t, either way I don’t care.”

Lotor slashed at Keith’s bodysuit, finally releasing him from his cloth prison. Lance smiled up at Keith before licking the tip of Keith’s dick. Keith shuddered at the feeling, he wanted more- but at the same time wanted Lance to stop. Lance kissed the tip of his dick, sucking at it a little bit, catching keith by surprise. Lance licked up the underside of Keith’s dick before taking him into his mouth. It took all of Keith’s willpower not to buck his hips. The warmth of Lance’s mouth felt amazing. Then Lance moaned into his dick. That drove Keith over the edge and he lost all control. He bucked into Lance’s mouth moaning out his name. Lance seemed to know exactly what to do to get Keith off. He kissed, licked, and sucked at Keith’s dick, driving him close to the edge. Just when Keith was about to finish, Lotor told Lance to stop. He stopped immediately and sat back on his legs. Lotor clicked a few buttons on his wrist and the shackles restraining Keith unlocked.

“Well? Give me a show.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gives Lotor a show

Keith pounced on Lance. All reasonable though had left the two boys and their hormones raged. Keith wanted one thing and one thing only: Lance. His lips crashed into Lance’s. Keith held Lance’s face as they exchanged the messy kiss. Keith spread Lance’s legs as the kissed, and started to rub himself on Lance’s dick. THey both moaned into the kiss. Then Keith lifted Lance’s ass and effortlessly pushed himself inside of him. It was everything Keith had dreamed of, and more. He felt a shiver of pleasure surge through his body. He waited for a bit, letting Lance get used to his size. Keith leaned over him, his hands next to Lance’s head, and Lance’s legs over his shoulders. Keith started to more, slowly at first, trying to figure out a rhythm, then he sped up the pace. He leaned forward, connecting his lips with Lance’s. This kiss was less hungary that the one before, but it was still messy. Keith licked the side of Lance’s neck, his rough Galra tongue making Lance shiver. Lance turned his head to the side, giving Keith more access. Keith took advantage of this and started to suck and bite at Lance’s tan skin, adding to the abundance of bruises that Lotor had already made. He pushed Lance up a but, trying to find the spot that would make Lance melt. It took a few more thrusts to find it, and when he did, Lance fell apart, He called out Keith’s name, moaned, gasped, and whined. All music to Keith’s Galra ears. Keith was close, and he could tell Lance was too. Lance put his arms around Keith’s enck, pulling him close. He leaned up and kissed Keith. That was what pushed Keith over the edge. He thrusted deep inside of Lance and released , his cum mixing with Lotor’s. The feeling of Keith filling him up, making him feel full, was the trigger for Lance. He came all over Keith’s and his own stomach. They both panted, coming off their highs. Keith pulled out and fell down next to Lance. Keith heard clapping, which brought him back to reality. He remembered where he was. He remembered who else was here.

“Well, that was quite the performance,” Lotor said.

Keith felt the blood drain from his face as the effects of the smell wore off. He sat up and noticed he was almost naked, the front of the bodysuit had be slashed open, exposing his chest and his crotch. He looked over to see Lance passed out, his black bodysuit in worse condition than Keith’s. He was covered in sweat and cum; a complete mess. Keith shook him.

“Lance, wake up!” Keith cried.

He felt awful. He couldn’t believe that he raped Lance. But a part of him wasn’t sorry. A part of him had wanted to have sex with Lance for the longest time. And right now, Keith felt disgusted of that part. He didn’t want his first time with Lance to be like this. He didn’t want it to be forced, or when Lance wasn’t in his right mind. Tears started to roll down Keith’s face.

“He can’t hear you,” Lotor whispered into Keith’s ear. He jumped back, wondering how Lotor had gotten so close without him noticing. Lotor had bent down and gotten right next to Keith.

“What’s wrong with him?!” Keith cried, panic rising in his throat.

Lotor smiled, “He’s over stimulated, thanks to you.”

Keith looked back at Lance, a look of horror in his eyes. Did he really push Lance this much? No. His memory was hazy, but he knew Lotor had some part in it. He knew what Lotor had done to Lance. Keith stood up and charged at Lotor, teeth bared and claws sharp. Lotor simple side stepped Keith’s clumsy attack. Keith stumbled and turned back, charging again. And again. Lotor dodged him. 

On the fourth charge, Lotor sighed and said, “Let’s end this fun little dance and get to business, hmm?”

And with that, Lotor slammed his handed into Keith’s chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying across the cell. As Keith sat up coughing, trying to catch his breath, Lotor walked over and grabbed him by the throat, pressing him against the wall and pushing up. As Keith gasped for air and clawed at Lotor’s armored wrist, Lotor pulled out another syringe.

“It’s time for the both of you to go nighty-night.”

And with that, lotor injected a clear liquid into a struggling Keith’s neck. Lotor dropped Keith as the liquid took affect. Keith managed to get three deep breaths in before the world slowly turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron tries to find keith and Lance

The rest of Team Voltron were all sat around the main dining table, brainstorming ideas on how to get past the Comet Ship. So far, their best idea was sneaking everyone to the surface of the planet in the Green Lion using it’s cloaking shield to avoid being detected. Another idea was to wormhole within the planet’s atmosphere, but that could prove to be dangerous, so that were going to go with plan A.

“Are we all set to go?” Allura asked Coran. Allura,  
Shiro, Pidge, And Hunk had all piled in the Green Lion, and were now waiting for the go ahead from Coran. They had hidden the Castle Ship behind one of the planet’s moons; out of sight from where the Comet Ship patrolled. 

“Ah, okay. Everything is all set! You four are already to go,” Coran said.

“Finally,” Pidge muttered, hitting the thrusters.

The Green Lion flew out of the Castle hanger.

“Activating cloaking now.” 

Pidge pressed a button and the cockpit seemed to glimmer before becoming solid again. They flew silently around the moon, the planet coming into view. Everyone held their breaths as they flew through the space between the moon and the planet. About halfway, the Comet Ship came into view. The 4 stayed perfectly still as they watched it come close… and pass them. They all breathed a sigh of relief once they reached the atmosphere of the planet safely.

“Any signs of Galra cruisers?” Shiro asked. 

Pidge shook her head, “nothing on the sensors.”

They flew to the surface of the planet, landing on top of the control tower. They all exited the lion, careful to not make too much noise before Shiro started cutting through the metal with his Galra arm. Once he made a big enough hole, they jumped in, landing in a dark hallway. They all activated their wrist monitors.

“No signs is their life signatures,” Pidge said. 

“Split up. Try to get to every corner of this place. Pidge, get to the control room and see if you can hack in and find out where they put Lance and Keith,” Shiro said. 

Pidge nodded and headed down the left hallway. The others headed down the right. It didn’t take Pidge long to find a control console, which she hacked into to find a map of the base. She sent it to the rest of the team before following it to the control room. She plugged into the main console and tapped away. 

“I’m going to see if I can get these lights up and running,” Pidge said.

When she managed to reroute the power to light up the base before looking for Lance and Keith. She went through several different files and checked several different sensors. She frowned. 

“This is weird…”

“Pidge, what’s wrong?” Allura said.

“According to these, this base IS abandoned. There has been no log enteréis for a few deca-phobes,” Pidge said.

“Wow,” Hunk said.

“So what happened to Keith and Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Well,” Pidge said, “According to the sensors, we are the only ones here.” 

The lines went silent as everyone stood silently, processing this information. They heard yelling and blaster fire over the coms when Lance and Keith were here, so where did all the Galra go?

“Good news, since there has been no log entries for a while, that means no ship has come or left this ship in a while, so that means they must still be on the planet,” Pidge said. 

“Then we have a idea a where they have to be,” Shiro said, “On this planet.”

“We should keep looking, just to make sure we don’t miss anything,” Allura said.

They all went back to work.

\--------------------------------------------

Shiro had taken the deepest part of the base, the farthest underground. It was much darker here than the rest of the base. Some of the light fixtures were broken or hanging off the wall. Or both. He had cleared most of the level when he came upon a huge hangar door. ‘Why was there a hagnar this far underground?’ Shiro wondered. He used his Galra arm to open the door to reveal… nothing. The door opened to reveal a wide empty room. Shiro was about to call and tell pidge that the lower level was clear, but he stopped. Something was off, he could FEEL it. He walked towards the far wall of the room and placed a hand against it. He knocked. The sound seemed to echo around the room, ringing when it it hit his ears. I wasn’t the dull sound you would hear if you knocked against something solid. It was a hollow sound. There was a space behind the wall. Shiro activated his Galra arm and cut a hole through the metal wall. The metal fell to the ground with a loud thud as a gust of wind blew into Shiro’s face. He lifted his glowing hand to see into the empty space. It appeared to be a tunnel, a giant secret tunnel. He walked over to the wall of the tunnel to see it was made of exposed rock, not metal. He also saw a control panel. This must’ve operated the door of this secret tunnel, which led to… something

“Hey guys, I found something. It looks like there’s a secret tunnel on the lowest level.” Shiro said into his helmet. He waited for a response, but all he heard was static.

“Guys?”

Suddenly, Shiro felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and the world went dark


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro gets thrown into the mix.

When Keith woke up again, he was still in the prison cell. But this time he had shackles and chains on his ankles, and a collar on his neck. A chain connected the collar to the wall. He looked up and saw a lump across from him on the other side of the cell.

“Lance?” He called.

His throat felt dry and his voice cracked. The lump groaned and sat up.

“Lance? Lance?! Are you okay?” 

Then he noticed something about the lump. It was much too big to be Lance. He peered at it, trying to see who it was, and realize he didn’t have night vision anymore. He looked down at his hands and saw in the dim light that they weren’t purple. He felt his skin to find it was actually skin. He felt his head and found that his ears weren’t big and fuzzy anymore. He sighed in relief. The lump fell over with a soft thud, pulling Keith from his thoughts. Keith’s breath hitched as the lump groaned again.

“Keith…?” It groaned.

Keith jumped forward at the sound of the lump’s voice.

“Shiro? Shiro! Oh my god it’s you! Where have you guys been!? Lance and I-“

Keith stopped. The memories of what had happened prior him like a splash of cold water.

“Oh my god, Lance… Where’s Lance?” Keith muttered, looking around the room. Lance was nowhere in sight.

“Keith, what happened? Where’s Lance?” Shiro asked.

The blood drained from Keith‘s face. How was he going to explain what had happened to Shiro? How was he going to deal with what he did? Tears started to form in Keith’s eyes and fall down his face. He shook his head.

“Oh no… is he..” Shiro started. 

“No,” Keith croaked, “No, but Lotor… he did something to him.”

“What did he do?” 

Keith just shook his head.

“Where are we?” Shiro asked.

“Somewhere in that base.”

“No, we aren’t.”

Keith looked up at Shiro.

“What?”

“It’s coming back to me. I found a secret tunnel under the base. Wherever that takes us… That’s where we are,” Shiro explained.

“Well that settles that mystery,” Keith said to himself.

Shiro continued, “The others were in the base with me. They’re bound to find what I did and when they do, it will lead them here.”

Keith nodded.

“Let’s just hope they find us before Lotor comes,” he shuddered, “He’s done so much shit to us already, I don’t want to see what else he has in store.”

Just then, The cell door opened. Both of their heads turned to look at the it to see Lotor.

“Not again,” Keith groaned.

Lotor stepped into the cell.

“Let’s skip all the frilly banter get right to business, shall we?” Lotor said, pressing a button on his wrist.

Keith’s and Shiro’s chains retracted, pulling both of them to the opposite walls as Lotor begin walking towards Keith, syringe in hand.

“No! Get away! Not again!” Keith yelled.

Lotor laughed.

“I’m just teasing, this isn’t for you,” Lotor turned swiftly and started to walk towards Shiro.

“No!” Keith yelled.

Shiro just stared intensely at Lotor. He had gone through so much with the Galra already. He had been captured, spent a year as slave fighting in gladiator battles, escaped, was re-captured, and escaped again. They even took his arm. What else could they do?

“Do your worst,” He said, staring Lotor dead in the eye.

Lotor smirked as he stepped forward and injected the red liquid into Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s body immediately went limp and his head fell forward.

“Shiro!” Keith called, “Whatever he did, fight it Shiro!” 

He saw Shiro’s body stiffen, and Keith was only granted a moment of relief before Shiro raised his head.

It wasn’t Shiro anymore.

He had a gruel grin, and his eyes glowed yellow; like a Galra.

“Sh-Shiro?” Keith said, voice cracking slightly.

Shiro laughed a slow and evil laugh, a hungry look in his eye.

“Fight it Shiro! Fight it!” Keith yelled. 

“Shiro can’t hear you anymore,” Lotor said, “And even if he can, he can’t do anything. This is Kuro, the alternate personality the witch implanted in him while he was still known as Champion. He helped Shiro become more… savage during the matches.”

Lotor clicked a button on his wrist monitor and Kuro’s shackles fell to the ground. 

“Do what you want with him.”

Kuro stumbled slightly, trying to get used to the body He now had control over. He stared at his hand, closing to form a fist before opening it again. 

“You know, I’ve been waiting for this day for a very long time,” He said. “The day we’re I’m in charge, and the day when I can do what I want,” his gaze slid from his hand to Keith. 

He smiled, “To who I want.”

Keith was at a loss for words. His friend had changed right before his eyes… and he could do nothing except yell.”

“No, Shiro, no!”

 

Kuro started towards Keith, moving slowly.

“Shiro has dreamed of being with you. Both romantically and sexually,” he said, his pace getting faster. “But he shoved those feeling waaaaaaaaay down, and he tried to ignore them,” Kuro was upon him now, and began to tear away his clothes with the claws that had seemingly grown on his Galra arm. He bit at his neck, hard enough to break the skin. Keith could feel that Kuro had fangs. Kuro licked the shell of Keith’s ear before whispering into it, “But those feeling we’re still there, along with ME.”

Kuro then sucked at Keith’s jawline, leaving a line of small, red hickies. 

“Sh-Shiro, you have to fight it! Th-this isn’t you!” Keith stuttered.

Kuro laughed, “Sorry, Shiro can’t come to the phone right now, would you like to leave a message?”

Kuro then used his clawed hand to make one definite swipe, exposing Keith’s pale chest.

“Delicious~.”

Kuro bit at Keith’s collarbone, drawing blood.

“Oh I just love the sight of blood,” Kuro licked at the little drop that started to run down Keith’s chest, “And the taste.”

“Shiro, please, you have to fight it. Please… don’t do this,” Keith said, near tears. 

Keith didn’t want this but his body did, and that scared Keith. He assumed that some of the Galra serum was left in his system, making him horny. 

“Shut up,” Kuro growled.

He grabbed Keith’s face and kissed him. It was a primal kiss; wild, messy, and full of want. Kuro bit at Keith’s lip, drawing blood. He licked the blood from Keith’s lips before shoving his tongue into Keith’s mouth, dominating it. Kuro reached down and started palming Keith through the cloth that covered his dick.

He broke the kiss and whispered into Keith’s ear, “Does that feel good?”

Keith hated to admit it, but it did. He could feel the left over serum in his system start to take over, but he knew he had to get out one last plea before it did.

“Shiro, I know you’re still in there. Fight him! Stop this before…” Keith trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought. 

“You’re right, he’s still in here,” Kuro said, tapping his temple, “But now he’s just an observer, and can’t do anything.”

Kuro bit at Keith’s earlobe before whispering into his ear.

“Now he’s the one that’s locked up and I’m free.”

With that, Kuro cut Keith’s body suit the rest of the way, revealing his semi-hard member.

“Beautiful…” Kuro said, staring at it with hunger.

Kuro kissed Keith again, one hand on his waist pulling him close, and the slowly stroking Keith’s dick. Keith tried to fight it, but he could feel the warm cloud of the serum start to fog his brain. He tried to fight the cloud, but soon it took over, and Keith caved in. Keith moaned into the kiss, and bucked into Kuro’s hand. He smiled into the kiss before he started to stroke Keith faster, making Keith take shallow breaths.

He pulled out of the kiss, “Looks like your enjoying it now, aren’t you?” Kuro said, rubbing his thumb over Keith’s slit.

Keith could only respond with a gasp and a loud moan.

“That’s what I thought.”

Kuro kissed and sucked down Keith’s neck, then stomach, then chest, until his face hovered in front of Keith’s dick.

“It looks so tasty,” Kuro said, looking up at Keith.

Keith’s squirmed under his gaze, and some of his consciousness surfaced long enough to think, ‘get away from me!’ Before he was one again drowned by the cloud.

Kuro lightly sucked the tip before slowly taking all of Keith into his mouth. Keith let out a breathy moan as he did so. Kuro bobbed his head, humming into Keith’s dick, send a shiver up his spine. He bucked into Kuro’s mouth. He couldn’t help it, it felt so good. Kuro held down his hips

“Ooo, someone’s eager,” Kuro said, taking Keith’s dick out of his mouth, “Let’s just get right to it then.”

He turned towards Lotor, who Keith had forgotten was still there. 

“A little help?” He asked.

Koror clicked a button and the shackles on Keith’s ankles fell away. 

“And?”

Lotor threw something to Kuro. Keith saw that it was the bottle of goop. Keith’s eyes widened as he realized what would happen next. He was was both filled with fear and anticipation. He had managed to clear away some of the fog, but only enough to regain his thoughts; but not enough to regain his body. Juro turned back to Keith smiled.

“Let’s do this.”

He squeezed a glob of the goop onto his human hand.

“Up we go,” he said, lifting Keith’s legs so he could wrap them around his waist. He reached down and poked at Keith’s entrance, making him flinch at the coldness of the goop. He wasn’t entirely scared; he had several one night stands after he was booted from the Garrison, so this wasn’t his first time. What scared him was the fact he was doing this with someone basically wearing Shiro’s skin. Shiro didn’t choose this. Kuro inserted one finger into Keith, making him gasp.

“Oh, feel how loose you are! This isn’t your first time, is it?” Kuro leaned up to Keith’s ear, “You’re just a little cock slut, aren’t you?” 

Keith moaned as Kuro slipped in another finger. He spread them, scissoring Keith open. Once he had been stretched enough, Kuro added a third finger. He curled them, making Keith gasp.

“I think your ready now,” Kuro said.

He pulled his fingers out of Keith, and using his clawed hand he tore the cloth over his crotch. Keith’s eyes widened as he saw Kuro’s member. It was huge, both in length and in girth. It scared Keith anymore, and he tried to squirm away, but his body wouldn’t let him. Kuro squeezes more goop onto his hand and started to coat his dick. 

“Relax, otherwise this is going to hurt,” he said.

Kurro lined himself up before slowly pushing his member into Keith.

“Ah,” Kuro sighed, “This is better than what Shiro could have ever imagined.”

Kuro was big, really big. It was hard for Keith to relax while Kuro pushed into him. He was stretched to the point to where he feared he might tear.

“Ah!” Keith gasped, “Tuh-too much…”

“Aw, really?” Kuro pouted, “I’m only halfway in.” 

Kuro only gave him a few seconds to adjust before continuing to push into him.

“Wait!” Keith cried.

“I know you can take it, you little slut,” Kuro whispered into his ear.

Keith took several deep breaths, trying to relax. At this point, he just wanted to be over and done with it. Soon enough, Kuro bottomed out. They both breathed heavy as Keith got adjusted to Kuro. Unfortunately, Kuro didn’t give Keith much time to adjust before he pulled out almost all of the way out and suddenly slamming back into him.

“Ah!” Keith yelled

Kuro immediately started at a fast pace, catching Keith off-guard. It hurt at first, oh god did it hurt. But Keith gritted his teeth and hoped it would get better. He didn’t want this. He knew Shiro would never be like this. ‘This isn’t Shiro,’ he told himself over and over again. Suddenly, Kuro thrusted deep into Keith, the deepest he has ever felt. He almost moaned, but caught himself. He didn’t want to give Kuro the satisfaction. But then Kuro brushed against Keith’s prostate, and this time Keith wasn’t able to stop himself.

“Oh~ did I find my little slut’s secret spot?” Kuro asked.

Keith bit his tongue, refusing to answer. Kuro slammed into that bundle of nerves again and Keith could no longer hold back. He felt a shot of pleasure shoot up his spine and he could no longer control his body. It seemed that some of whatever Lotor had injected him with was still in his system, and at this point, it took over completely. Keith pushed down his hips to meet Kuro’s thrusts as Kuro kept abusing that one spot. 

“Has anyone told you your make such delicious sounds?” Kuro whispered into his ear before bitting it, drawing another moan from Keith. 

Delighted at this reaction, Kuro bit and sucked at Keith’s neck, abusing it and he quickened his pace. He thrusted faster and soon enough Keith was cumming all over his own stomach. The feeling of Keith orgasming pushed Kuro over the edge, causing him to thrust deep into Keith before releasing his load. When Kuro pulled out, Keith could feel his cum dripping out of his ass. As Keith came off of his high, he realized Lotor was still in the room.

“With a show like that, anybody would be heated up.”

Lotor walked up to Kuro and patted his cheek.

“You did a good, but I can’t have you causing us trouble.”

With that, Lotor quickly whipped out a syringe and its contents into Kuro’s neck before he could respond. Kuro crumbled to the ground, going limp. 

The shock of seeing Shiro fall so helplessly to the ground shook Keith out of whatever thrall the drug still had over him.

“Shiro! No!” Keith squirmed against his restraints as Lotor walked over to him.

 

“I can’t have you causing trouble either. And besides,” Lotor looked at Keith’s tattered clothes, “You need new clothes.” 

Lotor produced another syringe and injected the clear liquid into a struggling Keith’s neck. His body immediately felt heavy and the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Sorry for the late up date. Just know, I’ve already started working on chapter 9

“Shiro, I think I found something,” Pidge said into her com link. She waited for a response, but none came.

“Shiro?” Pidge asked.

Still nothing.

“Hey do you guys know what happened to Shiro?”

“He said he was going to search the lower levels,” Hunk responded.

Pidge frowned. Hunks response came back a little static-y.

“Hunk, what level are you on?” She asked.

“I’m…” There came a pause as Hunk checked his map, “On level G2, two levels below ground level. Why?”

Pidge’s brow furrowed in concentration. Why was the signal getting broken up?

“I think there’s something in the soil that’s messing with out transmissions…” Pidge trailed off.

Pidge heard Allura’s grainy voice come through her earpiece, “The minerals in the soil are known for scrambling signals, that’s why the fact that there are underground levels in this facility confuses me.”

“Something doesn’t feel right…” Pidge muttered. 

She checked for everyone’s life signatures, and only counted three; Hunk’s, Allura’s, and her own. Even with the properties of the soil, if Shiro was is the lowest level, it would show. Maybe faintly, but it would show.

“Guys, Shiro’s life signature isn’t showing up on the sensors.”

“I’ll go check it out,” Hunk said.

Allura’s chimed in, “It’s dangerous to go alone, I’m coming with you.”

“Me too,” Pidge added, “But Before we leave, I found something that might help us.”

“What is it?” Allura’s asked.

“I found a heavily encrypted file that was hidden away. Apparently, there is a Secret storage unit under the lowest level for quintessence,” Pidge said, “ and possibly, an entire secret base.”

“Maybe that’s where the Galra where hiding…” Hunk muttered.

“So if Shiro found that storage unit…” Allura’s started.

“... Then they might’ve taken him,” Pidge finished.

“Let’s go before something bad happens to him,” Hunk said.

Pidge unplugged from the main console and headed for the lowest level.

———————————x-x——-

Lance’s head hurt. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a bedroom. How have you gotten there? His memory seemed fuzzy. He knew he had gotten captured by the Galra, Keith had been turned Galra and… Lance’s eyes widened and he frantically felt that his neck. Lotor Had injected him with something. After that, he could only remember feelings. He had felt warm and- and frustrated. He also remembered a single image: Galra Keith, on top of him, with a lewd facial expression. Thinking of that made Lance blush. And there is something else, something about Lotor…   
Lance reached into his memory, but he couldn’t remember. He looked down at his clothes. Last he remembered, he was in a Galra prison uniform, but now… Now he was dressed like a belly dancer. He fell over exposed in the outfit. He heard the door to the room open and he looked up. There’s stood Lotor. 

“Well, I wish we could have more time together, but it seems your friends have found this place,” he said gravely. “I have no intention of fighting, the time is not right.”

He walked over to Lance, pinning him against the wall.

“The Black Paladin put on quite a wonderful show, and I think we should have a little fun together before your friends show up.”

“What do you mean-“

Lance was cut off by Lotor kissing him, and for some reason he kissed back. It was a hot kiss, Lotor dominating Lance. Lotor pulled away.

“Ah, so there is still some of it left in your system.”

Lance didn’t know what he meant, but Lotor kissed him again and he stopped thinking. Lotor pulled away and started sucking at Lance’s neck, leaving new bruises. Lance let go a little moan, spurring Lotor on. 

“We don’t have too much time, so let’s make this quick,” Lotor whispered into Lance’s ear. 

Lotor pushed Lance down and undid his pants, revealing his alien dick.

“I saw how good you were with Keith and now I want a try.”

Lotor grabbed Lance’s by the hair and pull him towards his dick. Lotor pushed himself against Lance’s face, rubbing the tip against his lips.

“Now, suck.”

Lance didn’t know why he did it. Half of him screamed at him to stop, that Lotor was an enemy, but… The other half didn’t care. It wanted to do as it was told, to please Lotor. Lance spat on his hands and started to rub Lotor. He stroked him, slow, a few times before putting him in his mouth. He lightly sucked the tip before pushing more of him into his mouth. Lance managed to get all of Lotor into his mouth, causing Lotor to mosh and grip his hair. Thank god he didn’t have a gag reflex.

“Ah~ just like that.”

Lotor bucked into Lance’s mouth, making Lance’s eyes water. Lotor grabbed Lance’s head and started to thrust into his mouth. Then, with no warning, he came into Lance’s throat, forcing him to swallow. Lance coughed as Lotor to his dick out of his mouth and tucked it back into his pants.

“Now, I have business to attend too.”

And with that, Lotor turned and left, leaving Lance alone in the purple room.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance had been sitting in the room for about an hour before he heard the sound of fighting coming from outside of the room. The door opened and Lance jumped to his feet, ready to fight. Pidge ran into the room, followed by Hunk and Allura, who had an unconscious Keith over her shoulder. 

“Lance!” Pidge called.

“Pidge!”

“Lance we need to find Shiro and get the hell out of here,” she said. 

She pulled up her wrist monitor.

“According to this, he’s a few rooms down,” Pidge grabbed Lance’s hand, “Let’s go!”

They ran out of the room and into the hallway. They ran until they came to an open doorway. Inside, Shiro layer on an operation table. They rushed in and did a quick scan.

“Looks like he’s okay, grab him and let’s bounce!” Pidge ordered.

Lance and hunk picked Shiro up, carrying him between them. They raced through hallway after hallway, following Pidge and her map. Soon they were in a tunnel that looked like a giant mining shaft. They ran to the end of the tunnel and got into the lowest level of the base.

“Why aren’t they following us?” Pidge asked.

“Lotor said something about it not being the ‘right time’ or something,” Lance said, using air quotes with one hand when he said ‘right time.’

“Well, let’s just be happy they aren’t chasing us. Come on, we have to get back to Pidge’s lion,” Hunk said.

The group ran through the twists and turns of the abandoned base until they reached the Green Lion. They all piled in; Hunk and Lance laid Shiro down in the back and Allura laid Keith next to him. Lance felt something itch at his mind and looked down at Keith’s calm face. Suddenly, Lance’s mind was flooded with memories of Lotor, touching him, kissing him… INSIDE of him. Lance clutched his head and felt tears start to form. He turned his back to the group so they wouldn’t see him cry. Then, he remembered sucking Keith’s dick before Galra Keith fucked him. Lance’s cheeks felt warm when he looked at sleeping Keith, remembering how it felt for Keith to kiss him. He felt disgusting for what Lotor did to him and made him do. He wished he could forget that. But he didn’t want to forget Keith. He wished it was under better circumstances, but he didn’t regret it. Not completely, anyway. They got back to the castle and they put Keith and Shiro into healing pods. Lance refused to get in one, at least, not until Keith was fully healed. Shiro was healed in only a few hours, but Keith was in the pod for over a day. Lance sat in front of Keith’s healing pod.

“I remember,” Lance said, “I remember everything. Lotor… you.”

Lance stared at Keith’s calm face he looks so peaceful when he was sleeping.

“And it’s okay. I don’t want you to feel bad about what you did to me.”

Lance up and stepped up to the healing pod. He placed his hand on the cool glass and smiled.

“I forgive you.”

The pod beeped and Lance took a step back. It opened and Keith fell out, caught by Lance.

“Lance?” Keith groaned.

Lance smiles, “Yeah buddy, it’s me. I gotcha.”

Keith looked up at Lance and his face went pale.

“Lance, Lance! Oh God Lance, I’m so sorry! I-I-“ Keith cried into Lance’s shoulder.

“Sh, sh, Keith, it’s OK. I forgive you.” 

Keith lifted his face off of Lance’s shoulder.

“Really?”

Lance smiled and place to hand on Keith’s cheek, wiping away a tear with this thumb.

“Yes.”

Keith smiled and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while, before Keith remembered something. He pulled back and looked up at Lance, he face pale once more.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked.

Keith looked toward the door, refusing to look at Lance. 

“I have to talk to Shiro…” Keith muttered.

Lance looked at him quizzically. 

“Why?” He asked, voice full of concern.

“It’s about what happened when Lotor captured him,” Keith said, eyes flicking to look at Lance before returning to the door.

“Wha-“

Keith looked back up at Lance, “Not now. I’ll tell you, at some point, but… not now.”

Keith hugged Lance again before walking to Shiro’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Shiro.”

He knocked again.

“Shiro we need to talk.”

The door opened abruptly.

“Keith, I’m so-“

Keith held up a hand, stopping him, “Don’t. I know it’s not your fault- It’s Lotor’s. And… I want you to know that I forgive you.”

Shiro stood in the doorway, shocked.

“Keith, I’m glad that-“ Shiro started, his voice full of relief.

“But-“ Keith stopped him again, “I can’t reciprocate any of your feelings for me. I’m sorry.”

They both stood in an awkward silence. Shiro sighed, breaking it.

“I understand.”

Keith nodded.

“I’m going to get changed and go get something to eat. Tell the others to meet up at the bridge in an hour.”

He turned and walked away, leaving Shiro standing at the doorway to his bedroom. Keith changed and got something to eat just like he said he would, and walk to the bridge where are the rest of the team was waiting for him.

“Okay,” Keith said, “let’s find this bitch Lotor.”

FIN

Bonus: “Yeah! Let’s go kick Prince Lotion’s butt!” Lance shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry guys, there’s a klance epilogue


End file.
